Imaginación
by Cereza Prohibida
Summary: La imaginación de Riven parecía ser muy corta ese Día de la Rosa, en especial. Sencillamente, no había suficiente en Riven como para trazar en su mente un futuro tan acogedor como el de Musa. OneShot


**Imaginación**

El día más concurrido en Magix era el Día de la Rosa. Lo confirmaba la única banca disponible en la plaza que Riven y Musa habían podido encontrar. Ambos buscaban con la mirada a Bloom, a Sky, a Stella y a Brandon, pero no había rastro alguno de ellos y Musa sólo calmaba su ansiedad de espera con el cono de helado que sostenía entre las manos.

Desde hacía una hora, ninguno de los dos había abierto la boca para decir algo de importancia. El silencio, normal en ellos después de una discusión, era cautivador cuando se trataba del silencio que proseguía a un día entremezclado de emociones fuertes, en las que no cualificaban sarcasmos o reproches.

Lo único que se hacía en aquel último vestigio de la tarde era observar, entre su búsqueda, que la calle estaba tapizada de flores rojas, las cuales eran arrojadas desde los aviones comerciales que surcaban el cielo. La multitud disminuyó, atraída por un espectáculo cercano, y al otro lado de la plaza, donde se situaba la heladería, la atención de Musa se fijó en siete individuos pelirrojos. Eran una mujer y sus seis hijos pequeños.

–A eso le llamo yo paciencia–comentó Musa, viendo a los pequeños rodear a su madre mientras ella le compraba un cono de helado a cada uno.

Riven se limitó a analizar a la mujer, para luego mirar a su novia y asentir. No tenía nada en particular que decir; además, bromear acerca del asunto no resultaba ser algo ingenioso para aquella ocasión. No ese día.

–En Melody, – prosiguió el hada– la costumbre es tener familias grandes y, como soy hija única, siempre había pensado en seguir la tradición, sólo que ahora veo la paciencia que se requiere y comienzo a aterrarme– Sonriendo, miró a su novio, que continuaba con la mirada al frente– ¿Tú planeas tener muchos hijos?

La pregunta fue motivo de sorpresa en el especialista. Él bajó su mirada, pensativo, y comprendió que jamás había pensado en algo así. Aún concentrándose, le costaba imaginarse cuidando niños junto a una mujer que debiera ser su esposa. Sencillamente, los trazos de esa escena no se impregnaban en su mente. En primer lugar, no había tenido una familia modelo a la cual imitar; en segund, al graduarse, él planeaba unirse al escuadrón de especialistas en seguridad de Magix, trabajo caracterizado por largas jornadas. No imaginaba una mujer que aceptara acompañarle bajo esas condiciones, al igual que tampoco podía imaginarse cómo sería un hogar con hijos con los cuales, suponía, debiera jugar y pasar tiempo.

–Nunca he pensando en eso–respondió, finalmente.

Al no haber una buena respuesta, el hada rio antes de retornar al silencio. Riven la miró con especial detenimiento. Ella mantenía una ligera sonrisa. La melancolía que había mostrado, durante la visita a la tumba de su madre, parecía haberse esfumado.

Aquella mañana, Musa lo había invitado al cementerio, como su muy personal y especial manera de presentarle a la mujer que le había dado la vida. El hormigueo de expectación que había albergado en él desde ese momento, no desapareció sino hasta presenciar el cementerio más hermoso e inusual que jamás había visto. Era extenso y verde, adornado con árboles de colores y puentes estilizados que conducían a las parcelas de los cementerios familiares. Él nunca había visto nada similar.

Musa, con total tranquilidad se había sentado frente a la lápida que rezaba _Marlyn Wang_; había encendido una varilla de incienso y colocado el ramo de rosas rojas en el suelo. Con una sola sonrisa y un ademán, le indicó a Riven que se sentara junto a ella. El especialista, con actitud indecisa y nerviosa, obedeció. Estando en el suelo, una sola frase de Musa rompió el protocolo que él había creído se debía tener ante una tumba.

–Mamá, él es Riven: mi novio ¿Verdad que es genial?

Después de ese saludo, el tiempo se había esfumado como las ondas de incienso disolviéndose en al aire. No había habido llanto, pero sí una visible entremezcla de dolor y felicidad en el ánimo de su novia. Por parte de Riven, los nervios habían dado paso a la clase de latidos cardiacos que crea el afecto creciente, y la indecisión pasó a la soltura con la que Musa le animó a hablarle a su madre. Riven ni siquiera recordaba haber hablado así con la suya alguna vez y si es qué aún conservaba recuerdos de ella.

Era evidente que Musa, después de aquella mañana, ahora sentada en la plaza, parecía más tranquila. Sonriente, pasaba la lengua por el cono de helado, alzando la mirada ante el sonido musical del próximo avión que seguramente lanzaría otro cargamento de rosas. Qué fácil parecía para ella, pese a haber tenido una vida con episodios duros.

Si algo recordaba Riven, justo en aquel momento en que tocaban el tema, era que ella le había contado con desgana, en alguna velada informal y confidente, que a la muerte de su madre, sus tías le habían señalado a Ho Boe que Musa sería una ama de casa insuficiente, por carecer de una figura materna, idea que durante años la entristeció; sin embargo, la tenía a un lado suyo, tarareando tranquilamente, capaz de imaginar una familia. Ella al igual que él, de un modo distinto, pero similar, no había tenido una familia tradicional, pero parecía confeccionar con soltura un futuro.

La cuestión brotó de los labios de Riven.

– ¿Y tú?

Musa lo miró, con una ceja arqueada en señal de disgusto.

–Te acabo de decir que sí. Bueno, quizá no ocho ni siete, como mis tíos y tías pero cuatro estarán bien.

–No me refería a eso.

Ella lo miró intrigada, esperando a que él prosiguiera.

– ¿Tú si has imaginado tú familia? Formar una.

Comprendiendo, el hada sonrió complacida con la idea.

–Creo que bastante. Mi madre siempre soñó con una casa tradicional de Melody, de puertas corredizas y tatamis. Compraré una así, cuando sea famosa. Pero antes, supongo que me casaré y tendré tres o cuatro niños.

– ¿Y tu carrera de cantante?

–Sinceramente, me es más sencillo pensar en una vida despidiéndome un par de años de los escenarios, que sin familia ¿sabes? Creo que me gustaría estar en casa, con mis hijos y mi esposo–Musa bajó la cabeza, dibujando distraídamente grecas imaginarias en la superficie de la banca– Quiero que mis hijos se acompañen entre sí, aprendan a jugar juntos y a compartir…y se peleen, de vez en cuando.

Sonrió, confidente y traviesa viendo a su novio, y él no pudo más que inclinar una ceja. De niño, lo más parecido a hermanos que había tenido habían sido sus primos, y su padre habría pagado cualquier suma con tal de separarlos de incesantes peleas físicas y verbales.

–Explícate.

– Los hermanos no son hermanos si no pelean, Riven. Yo siempre quise tenerlos para divertirme.

La música comercial del último avión de aquella tarde, opacó su voz y, desde el cielo, un cargamento de rosas rojas cayó hasta los pies de los transeúntes.

Los pequeños pelirrojos de la señora, mientras sostenían en una mano su cono de helado, recogieron presurosamente una rosa para entregársela a su madre, como era la tradición. La señora, conmovida, besó la frente de cada uno de sus hijos.

Riven y Musa se miraron, cómplices de ser espectadores de aquella escena, y sonrieron. El celular de Musa sonó y apresurada contestó. Riven, distraído, al bajar la cabeza notó la rosa que en su regazo había ido a parar. La observó, mientras la voz de su novia pasaba a un segundo plano. Parecía tan perfecta. No la flor, ni la voz. La idea que cruzaba por su mente. No lo que iba a hacer, si no lo que se había permitido imaginar por primera vez: el futuro ajeno, el de Musa, que él mismo no habría podido idear, pero que si lograba esforzarse lo suficiente, quizá tendría la fortuna de verse incluido en él, algún día.

Cuando Musa colgó, al levantar la cabeza para decirle a Riven que Bloom y los demás estaban a una cuadra de la plaza, vio una rosa roja entre ella y su novio. Sosteniéndola, él la inclinaba hacia ella.

–Aún no soy madre, Riven – rio Musa, extrañada.

–Pero…–nervioso, titubeó unos instantes— tú has imaginado que lo serás. ¿No? Porque creo que suena bien.

El especialista miró hacia la dirección opuesta a ella, esquivando la mirada de su novia. Musa, sin saber que decir, tomó la rosa y la miró hasta que sus labios se curvearon, al tener la ligera sospecha de que Riven, en su silencio y su asalto de timidez, había imaginado algo por primera vez, una idea que le agradaba también a ella.

—Yo imagino y tú me sigues—murmuró Musa.

Riven soltó una carcajada y la miró levantarse de su asiento. O él había escuchado mal o Musa parecía haber entendido su mensaje. Sorprendido, él preguntó:

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—Que yo dirijo y tú me sigues. Bloom y los demás nos esperan.


End file.
